Breathing
by Lori2
Summary: *Completed*I suck at summarys so here: Buffy meets someone and she falls in lovewth him. Bu the only problem is, her parents make her marry some guy named Angel who she doesn't know and doesn't like.
1. First Encounter

"Breathing"  
  
First Encounter - Chapter One  
  
"No I refuse to." Buffy began to pace back and forth.  
  
"Honey just listen to me and your father." Joyce said.  
  
Buffy stopped pacing.  
  
"I don't want to get married!" Buffy shouted.  
  
"I know you don't but it's for your best." Joyce said  
  
Buffy looked at her mom crazy.  
  
"The best?" Buffy let out a laugh. "The Best!" Buffy yelled. " Do you know what the best is for me? Do you?!"  
  
"Buffy..." Hank said.  
  
"No... you don't.." a tear beagn to roll down Buffy's face. "It's first find someone then fall in love! Not no 'oohhh random guy yeah!' type thing."  
  
"Sweetheart tell her." Joyce said to Hank.  
  
"Buffy, your mother and I..."  
  
"Stop..." Buffy said. "I don't..." Buffy almosted choked on her words. "I don't want to hear anything." With that buffy walked out the door slamming it.  
  
*********** *~outside~*  
  
"Urgh.." Buffy said irrated. "Why won't they just listen to me? I told them already."  
  
"Maybe they weren't listening." Buffy heard that birtish accent. She turned around. She saw a Blonde guy with blue eyes and a killer body.  
  
"Yeah, mayb-..." Buffy got out of her trance. "Wait! were you ease dropping?"  
  
"Er..." He said nervous. Buffy crossed her arms. "No... i was just..walking...uh.." Buffy raised an eyebrow. "to that..." he looked around. "that rock over there!" he pointed at the rock. "yeah, that rock and.." he let out a sigh. "I just wanted to give you my opinion."  
  
Buffy shooked her head and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, do you have anymore opinions?" Buffy said sarcastically.  
  
He let out a slight laugh. "Well, for one thing..." he came towards her. "I think your beautiful."  
  
Buffy smiled.  
  
"But wait, thats not an opinion... thats a fact."  
  
Buffy bagan to blush.  
  
"Ok, I let you slide with this one." Buffy let out her hand. "Hi, I'm Buffy, Buffy Summers."  
  
He shooked her hand "Hi, I'm William Giles, but people call me Spike." He pointed at his hair. "Ovious huh?" He let go of her hand.  
  
Buffy let out a laugh. "Well Spike, nice meeting you." She turned and began walking.  
  
"Hey!" Spike yelled out. Buffy turned around. "Can I see you again?"  
  
Buffy smiled. "Look me up, then we'll see what happens." Buffy turned around and walked away without a trace.  
  
Spike smiled. He snapped his fingers. "And that's what I'll do."  
  
TBC..... 


	2. When I Found You

Thanks for the great reviews. I hope you like this chapter and can you give me your honest opinions and what can I do for the next chapter. Thank you. ~*~Lori~*~  
Chapter2 - When I Found You  
  
It was a brand new day. Buffy was looking forward to this day. No stress from her mom and dad since they went out of town and trying to forget the argument her and her parents had yesterday.  
  
Buffy walked outside. She looked he her purse while she was walking.  
  
"Oh don't tell me this." Buffy's eyes widened and stopped walking "Dang I left my keys!"  
  
She ran to her doorstep. She tries to open her door. It wouldn't budge.  
  
"C'mon" Buffy kept on trying but it wouldn't open. She slid down her door and almost began to cry. "Now how am I gonna open this?" She put her head down and crawled up her knees.  
  
"Need help?" Buffy lifted up her head.  
  
"Spike?" Buffy eyes widened.  
  
"Told you I'll see you again." Spike smirked. Buffy smiled. "So, need help?"  
  
Buffy got up. "Yeah, I do. Well not mentally but." Spike let out a laugh. "With my door, yeah I think I need a lot of help."  
  
"Well, we can do something about that." Spike looked at the door. He grabbed the knob and tries to push the door with all his strength but it wouldn't budge.  
  
"See, I try that but it wouldn't work out for me either." Buffy sighed.  
  
"Got a hair pin?" Spike asked as he got down on one knee and started to look inside the doorknob.  
  
"Yeah I do." Buffy took out her only hair pin that she had in her hair that keep her hair in a bun. She let it out as her hair was flowing in the air.  
  
Spike looked up. His eyes were stuck to her. He never knew how beautiful she looked.  
  
"Hello?" Buffy began to wave her hand in his face.  
  
Spike shook his head. " Oh sorry. Umm. where's the hair pin?" Buffy gave him the hairpin.  
  
He took the hairpin. He sticked the hairpin into the keyhole. He began twist it and he bit his lip. He put his ear near the knob. *click* He got up and turned the door.  
  
"Wall-la!" He pushed the door open.  
  
"That's amazing. Thank you." Buffy went up to Spike and gave him a hug. When she let go and went into her house and grabbed her keys. She came back outside her door and locked her door.  
  
"So Spike, thank you a lot and maybe I'll see you again soon." Buffy when down her door steps and began to walk again on the sidewalk.  
  
Spike ran up to her and started to walk beside her. "So that's it. Thank and maybe I'll see you again." Buffy stopped walking as well as Spike. They faced each other.  
  
"What you want me to say this." She went up to him and put a finger to his chest. "Thanks for opening my door," She said in a seductive voice. "How about later you come over and I could open something up for you."  
  
Spike put a smirk. "Well that will be nice."  
  
"Oh My God!" Buffy rolled her eyes and began to walk again.  
  
"No, No, No." Spike ran up to her again. "How about lets have dinner tonight and I'll pick you up at 8:00?"  
  
Buffy stopped and faced him. "You paying?"  
  
"Yeah of course. I'm not a dirt bag." Spike said confident.  
  
Buffy thought for a second.  
  
"Please, you're the closet thing to heaven for me and I felt so blessed to have found you." Spike said so calmly. Buffy could resist.  
  
She sighed. "Ok, deal."  
  
"Yes!" Spike said excited.  
  
"Only tonight." Buffy looked in her purse. She got out a pen and a little piece of paper and began to write. "Here's my number." She gave Spike the little piece of paper. "Call me when your on your way and don't come later than eight than I get impatient. Aight?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll see you tonight beautiful." With that Spike went opposite from Buffy.  
  
"Beautiful?" Buffy said surprised. "I only knew him for a day and he called me beautiful. No one has ever told me that. Only my grandma Ruby told me that and she's on pills." 


	3. First Date

Chapter 3 - First Date  
  
Buffy sat on her couch patiently waiting and looking at the clock, which read 7:45pm.  
  
"15 mins to go..." Buffy sighed in boredom. She was wearing a red tank top and dark blue jeans and a black leather jacket.  
  
There was a knock on the door. She went up to the door and opened it. There stood Spike wearing a red silk button down shirt with baggy blue jeans and black leather jacket. He was holding a big bouquet of red flowers. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Hello luv." Spike said with his sexy accent.  
  
"Hi." Buffy smiled almost blushing.  
  
"Red, my favorite color." He said pointing at her shirt and his shirt.  
  
Buffy let out a laugh. "Oh, don't tell me you have a date?" She said pointing at the flowers he was holding.  
  
"Yeah, you can say that." He looked at the flowers. "Actually, she is very beautiful like these roses. She bloody knows how to play hard to get like these thorns on these roses." Spike smirked.  
  
"Yes, I do." They let out a laugh. Spike gave her the flowers, which she set in her vase on top of her kitchen table.  
  
"Ready to go Godilocks?" Spike said letting out a hand. She grabbed his hand.  
  
"Yes, unless you call me Goldilocks one more time, here's five dollars call yourself a cab." She laughed.  
  
"Well I won't be needing that will I?" Spike pointed at the limo. Buffy mouth dropped.  
  
"How did you.." She was in total shock.  
  
"Let's just say, I have my ways." He said as he let her into the limo.  
  
"Where are we going Mr. Smoother." She said happily.  
  
"Oh, you'll see." he said devilish. " Jacob," the driver turned his head. "You know where to go."  
  
The driver nodded his head. *********  
  
They were in this fancy restaurant. Spike and Buffy were sitting across from each other. As Buffy looked in the menu, she saw things like eels and fish, which she did not like. They were also very expensive.  
  
"If I would have known this I would have dressed more proper." Buffy said.  
  
"Whatever you wear is proper to me." Spike smirked at her. Buffy smiled.  
  
As Buffy looked in the menu, she saw things like eels and fish, which she did not like. They were also very expensive.  
  
"Look, Spike. You didn't have to do this." Buffy said feeling bad he was spending a lot of money.  
  
"But I did want to do this luv." Spike touched her hand that was on the table. "I never felt this way about somebody that I hardly knew."  
  
Buffy was in disbelief. When she was about to say something, the waiter intrupped.  
  
"So what would you like?" The waiter asked holding a pen and paper to take their order.  
  
"Umm... Buffy what would you like?" Spike asked holding the menu.  
  
"Uh.." Buffy was looking at the menu really hard. She didn't like any of this. "Sorry, but I don't like any of this."  
  
Spike let out a laugh.  
  
"What's so funny." Buffy said feeling embarrassed.  
  
"You either?" Spike dropped the menu. "Finally somebody bloody well said something."  
  
Buffy laughed. The waiter just rolled his eyes getting angry at the remark Buffy said  
  
"So Buffy, what will you really like?" Spike smirked.  
  
"A burger and fries." Buffy shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Me too." Spike faced the waiter. "Burger and fries for me and my lady."  
  
"But we don't sell burgers and fries sir." Replied the waiter angry.  
  
"Excuse me?" Spike said raising his scar eyebrow.  
  
"I said we don't HAVE burgers and fries sir!" the waiter said. "You and your lady should take your business elsewhere then." he said that in an attitude.  
  
He got up from his sit slowly very angry. "You bloody wanker better waltz right in that soddin kitchen and get us some burger and fries before you bloody well be on the menu. And you never disrespect me and my lady. Got it?" Spike said pushing him roughly on the shoulder.  
  
"Yes sir." The waiter walked away frightened.  
  
Spike sat back down.  
  
"How do you do that?" Buffy asked amazed.  
  
"Like I said beautiful, I have my ways. Besides no one should talk about my lady like that." Spike picked up his wine and put it up in the air. "Cheers to a...umm..." Spike was thinking.  
  
Buffy picked up her wine. "A first date."  
  
"Yes, and a new beginning." Spike said. They tapped their glasses together.  
  
***At Buffy's Doorstep***  
  
"Thanks for the wonderful... or should I say amazing day." Buffy said.  
  
"Your welcome luv." He smiled. "And I'm surprised I didn't make a fool out of myself."  
  
"That's good thing." Buffy giggled. They both sighed.  
  
Buffy looked at Spike. She got lost in his blue eyes. She couldn't handle it anymore. She went up to him and placed her soft lips upon his. She broke away from his lips. His mouth went wide open in shock.  
  
"Ok bye!" Buffy rushed into her house closing the door behind her.  
  
Spike touched his lips and smiled. "And I was gonna make the first move." he laughed and walked away.  
  
Buffy walked in the house kind of surprised of what she had done.  
  
"Buffy..."  
  
That sounded like her mother's voice.  
  
"Mom? Is that you?" Buffy yelled out.  
  
"Yes dear come into the living room."  
  
When she walked in the living room, there stood her mother Joyce, her father Hank and a tall guy with black hair and muscular.  
  
"Whose that?" Buffy said pointing at the tall guy.  
  
"Buffy..." Hank said. " This is your fiancé Angel."  
  
"What?" Buffy shouted. 


	4. Surprise, Surprise

Chapter 4 - Surprise, Surprise  
  
"Yeah I know Willow."  
  
Buffy was talking to here best friend Willow on the phone. She told her what happen with her mom and dad. She didn't know whom else to tell.  
  
"How about that Spike guy?" Willow said. "Are you going to tell him."  
  
"I can't." Buffy said. "It will ruin him! God, why did this have to happen to me?" Buffy began to cry.  
  
"Buffy, it'll be ok. Just..." Willow wished she were there to comfort Buffy. "Is that Angel guy staying with you guys?"  
  
"Yeah." Buffy sniffed as she wiped her eyes.  
  
"Just try to keep a distance from him for a while and we'll try to figure something out. Ok?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks Will, your a lot of help."  
  
"Your welcome. Well, I go to go. Oz is waiting for me."  
  
"Alright. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Buffy hung up the phone. She got up from her bed and walked to her mirror. She looked at herself.  
  
"What are you going to do Buffy?" She put her head done and started to cry.  
  
She heard a knock on her door. She lifted her head up and wiped her tears.  
  
"Yes?" Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy get ready. We are going out tonight for dinner with Angel. We want you to get more aquantied with him and for you two to get to know each other." Joyce said. "Ok?"  
  
"Yes mother." Buffy heard her mother's footsteps walk away from her door. "Here we go Buffy."  
  
*****  
  
"Ms. Summers this place looks beautiful." Angel said.  
  
Buffy, Angel and her family were at this fancy restaurant. (Not the same one as spike and buffy's date).  
  
"I've been here for years Angel. They give very delicious food." Joyce said with a smile. Buffy just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Are you ready to order Buffy?" Hank asked.  
  
"Yes father." Buffy said fakely with a fake smile. She frowned and looked blankly at the menu.  
  
"Waiter!" Hank called out.  
  
The waiter came to the table.  
  
"Yes, how may I hel-, Buffy?" the waiter said.  
  
Buffy looked up from her menu with eyes wide open.  
  
"Spike?" She said surprise. "Wow I didn't know you work here." She said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, I've been working in this soddin place for about 2 months." He smiled. "How do you think I got all that 'do you want to be in the bloody menu' comments."  
  
Buffy laughed. Joyce and Hank were confused.  
  
"Do you know each other?" Joyce asked.  
  
"Well yeah, were-" Buffy looked at Spike and started to blush.  
  
"Very close friends." Spike finished. Buffy smiled at him.  
  
"Oh that's very nice." Angel said.  
  
"Is that really your name, Spike?" Hank asked.  
  
"No actually it's William, William Giles."  
  
"Oh, well then if your such a good friend to Buffy, you must know she's engaged." Joyce said happily. Buffy mouth went wide open.  
  
"Oh really." Spike said sadly.  
  
"Yes." Hank said. " To Angel here." He pointed at Angel.  
  
"Congratulations." Spike said not fazed.  
  
"Thank you." Angel said.  
  
"I have to go use the restroom." Buffy got up a walked off.  
  
Buffy began to cry in the bathroom.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
Buffy walked out the bathroom.  
  
"Spike look, I didn't know." Buffy said.  
  
"Didn't know what that you were gonna marry him?" Spike said pretty angry.  
  
"No, my parents just told me yesterday after our date and they are forcing me to for I don't know what reason." Buffy started to cry a little.  
  
"Luv," He touched Buffy's face. "I'm sorry."  
  
He held Buffy tight.  
  
"Buffy," Spike said softly. Buffy looked up. "I'm in love with you."  
  
Buffy smiled. "I'm in love with you too."  
  
He kissed Buffy softly on her lips.  
  
"But what are we gonna do about Mr. so called Angel guy over there?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I have a plan." Spike said. Buffy loved the sound of that. 


	5. The Plan

Chapter 5 - The Plan  
  
"But how we going to get away with it?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I can.um." Spike started thinking. "I got it!"  
  
Spike wrote down the plan on paper before he forgot. When he was done, Buffy read it.  
  
Dear Mom and Dad,  
  
I am sorry, but I can not marry Angel. It is not right. So I am writing to you to inform you and I am leaving because I am pregnant with Spike's (William) baby. We love each other and I can't live a day without him. He what I live for and breathe for. He is smart and very sexy and he treats me right. I'm sorry.  
  
Love Your Daughter, Buffy Anne Summers  
  
Buffy smiled. "This is good but I think you got carried away with the sexy part."  
  
He smiled. "But hey look at me." Spike said sarcastically.  
  
Buffy laughed, "Yeah."  
  
When Buffy got home she packed up her stuff and placed the letter on her bed.  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
She climbed out her window and ran down the block.  
  
She met up with Spike.  
  
"Ready luv?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yeah." Buffy said.  
  
They both got into the car. Spike began to drive.  
  
Spike looked at Buffy with concern. "Are you ok?"  
  
Buffy got out of her trance. "Yeah, I'm just. going to miss Sunny-Hell."  
  
"We not going to leave Sunnydale baby. We just going to L.A for a while to we get settle down for a while."  
  
"Still, I'm kind of nervous."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm scared my parents will call the cops on you."  
  
"Don't worry, it won't happen." Spike said touching Buffy's leg.  
  
Buffy smiled. All of a sudden a police car came in front of Spike's car.  
  
"What's happening?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I don't know." Spike replied  
  
A cop came to Spike's window. Spike opened it.  
  
"Get out of the car, you are arrested for kidnapping." The cop said.  
  
"What?" Spike said.  
  
"Get out the car sir." Spike got out of the car. The cop place cuffs on him. "Whatever you do or say will be used against you in the court of law."  
  
"Oh my god! I knew I shouldn't have down this to you Spike." Buffy said getting out of the car and started to cry.  
  
"It's not your fault luv. I'm in love with you and that's what matters." Spike was placed in the cop car.  
  
"Shit!" Buffy yelled.  
  
One of the officers came up to Buffy. "Ms. Summers, we are going to take you home."  
  
"God! Why did you do that?" Buffy yelled out.  
  
"We didn't want you to go off with that stranger." Joyce said.  
  
"He's not a stranger!" Buffy got off the couch.  
  
"Are you pregnant?" Hank asked.  
  
"No! That was a lie to leave me alone."  
  
"Ooh, that guy is lucky I didn't kick his ass." Angel said.  
  
"Shut the hell up Angel." Buffy lashed out. "You are nothing to me. And if you ever lay a hand on him, I'll be the one to kick your ass."  
  
With that Angel shut up.  
  
"Buffy, we just want the best for you." Hank said.  
  
"The best!" Buffy screamed. "You always said that but all you give me is anger and sadness." Buffy began to cry. "What's the best for me is me being with Spike. I love him."  
  
"Buffy, I'm sorry." Angel said. "If there's anything I can do..."  
  
"Get Spike out of Jail." Buffy said.  
  
"Alright." 


	6. Breathing, Finally

Chapter 6 - Breathing.Finally  
**2 Years Later**  
  
"My life hasn't been the same since I met." Spike spoke into the microphone.  
  
Buffy smiled.  
  
"That's why I dedicate this to you my luv."  
  
The music began. Spike began to sing.  
  
**I finding back my way to sanity, again  
  
For I don't know what I'm gonna do when I get there.**  
  
Spike looked at Buffy.  
  
**Take a breath and hold on tight. Spin around one more time. And gracefully fall back to the arms of grace.**  
  
Spike closed his eyes.  
  
**Cause I am hanging on every word you say and  
  
Even if you don't want to speak tonight that's alright, alright with me. Cause I want nothing more, then sit outside heaven's door And listen to you breathing, is where I wanna be, yeah**  
  
Spike opened his eyes. He saw Buffy almost crying.  
  
**Where I want to be.**  
  
He winked at her. She smiled.  
  
**I'm looking past the shadows in my mind into the truth  
  
And I'm trying to identify the voices in my head God, which one is you. Let me feel one more time What feels like to feel and Break these Calluses off of me one more time.**  
  
Spike started to walk up to Buffy.  
  
**Cause I am hanging on every word you say and  
  
Even if you don't want to speak tonight that's alright, alright with me. Cause I want nothing more, then sit outside your door And listen to you breathing, is where I wanna be, yeah**  
  
Spike touched her face.  
  
**I don't want a thing from you  
  
Bet you're tired of me waiting for the straps to fall off of your table to the ground.**  
  
Buffy giggled.  
  
**La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La  
  
Cause I just want to be here now.**  
  
He grabbed Buffy's hand and she stood up. Spike held her closely and began to dance with her slowly while he sang softly in her ear.  
  
**Cause I am hanging on every word you say and  
  
Even if you don't want to speak tonight that's alright, alright with me. Cause I want nothing more, then sit outside heaven's door And listen to you breathing, is where I wanna be, yeah  
  
Cause I am hanging on every word you say and  
  
Even if you don't want to speak tonight that's alright, alright with me. Cause I want nothing more, then sit outside heaven's door And listen to you breathing, is where I wanna be, yeah.**  
  
He kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
**Where I wanna be Where I wanna be.**  
  
The song ended.  
  
"I love you. I wanna be with forever." Spike said.  
  
"Me too. Till death due us part." Buffy grabbed Spike and they began to kiss passionately.  
  
**Song By LifeHouse "Breathing"** 


End file.
